Tout un monde de presque rien
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Une mission en apparence simple qui dérape et Dorian se prend un balle à la place de John. Rudy craint des dysfonctionnements, John est à l'affût. Comment réagira-t-il face aux comportements inhabituels de son ami ? Classé M pour les chapitres à venir.
1. Avant moi sur les dangers

**Tout un monde de presque rien **

**I**

**Avant moi sur les dangers**

**Note de l'auteur : En parallèle de ma saga Star Trek, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Almost Human. Je ne posterai probablement pas au même rythme que mes fics Star Trek (un chapitre/jour) parce qu'il y a déjà des jours où je peine à boucler un chapitre. Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre/semaine, même si ça risque de varier selon mon envie. **

**J'espère que ce début vous plaira, j'essaye de faire au mieux avec le peu que l'on sait de cet univers dans la saison 1. **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite!**

**Disclaimer : Almost Human appartient à J. H. Wyman et la Fox. Je ne touche rien pour mes écris.  
**

Je courais dans la nuit. Je sentais le poids de mon arme, froide et meurtrière, sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mes pas sur le macadam, ma respiration quelque peu saccadée et mon cœur qui battait dans mes tempes. Et Dorian. Sa démarche silencieuse. Dorian qui n'a pas besoin de respirer, mais que je sentais si vivant, à mes côtés dans cette énième enquête. Nous stoppâmes notre course devant l'immeuble où se cachait notre suspect. Il me regarda et ses yeux trop bleus me transpercèrent par leur humanité. Sans un mot, il franchit la porte d'entrée. Il passa avant moi sur les dangers, une fois de plus. Mais je le suivis de près. Dans le hall, nous entamâmes l'ascension d'un escalier qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. La crasse et toutes sortes de détritus jonchaient les marches, des tags obscènes faisaient office de décoration. L'air sentait le renfermé et la mort. La poussière dansait dans un rayon de lumière d'un réverbère, qui filtrait péniblement à travers la fenêtre encrassée d'un palier. Nous passâmes silencieusement le premier, puis le deuxième étage. Notre homme se trouvait au troisième, d'après nos informations. Le poids de mon gilet pare-balle se fit sentir et je peinai à gravir les dernières marches. Dorian se tourna vers moi. Son sourire immense lui bouffant la moitié du visage.

« Tu devrais vraiment songer à faire du sport plus souvent. » Chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre.

Je boudai pour la forme. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée d'exhiber ma jambe synthétique dans une salle de sport remplie de testostérone. Je revins dans l'action. Nous étions face à un long couloir des plus lugubres. Le faible éclairage d'une ampoule nue, au plafond, semblait lutter pour ne pas se faire dévorer par l'obscurité. Le son étouffé d'une dispute nous parvint de derrière une porte. L'appartement du suspect. Soit il hurlait sur quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait pas, soit il gueulait dans son téléphone. Je penchai pour la deuxième solution. Son complice était actuellement en garde à vue et il venait probablement d'être mis au courant. La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Au moins, nous avions encore l'effet de surprise avec nous, si nous n'attendions pas les renforts. Je regardai Dorian. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. D'un coup de pied, je défonçai la porte. J'embrassai la scène du regard. L'homme était sur le point de partir, son arme en main. Il la pointa sur moi avant que j'aie pu lever la mienne. Le coup partit avant que j'ai pu réagir. Je fermai les yeux, attendant la douleur qui ne vint pas. Une deuxième détonation me ramena dans le présent. La silhouette de mon partenaire me bouchait la vue, mais je pus apercevoir le meurtrier que nous pourchassions. Il gisait à terre, une balle entre les deux yeux. Dorian se tourna alors vers moi. Un trou était visible sur son flanc droit. Des éclairs bleus serpentaient sur son torse, jusqu'à son visage. Des grésillements, synonymes de dégâts plus ou moins importants, crépitaient dans l'atmosphère confinée de l'appartement.

« John… »

J'entendis des sirènes au loin. La cavalerie arrivait, tout irait bien. C'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas m'angoisser devant l'état de cet androïde impossiblement émotif qui semblait peiner à rester sur ses jambes.

« Je vais t'aider à sortir de ce trou à rats et Rudy va te remettre à neuf en un rien de temps. »

Et tandis que je passais un de ses bras par-dessus mon épaule pour entamer une pénible descente, j'essayai de ne pas penser au fait qu'il m'avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie.

…

Après avoir écouté, avec une relative patience, le long sermon de Maldonado sur les missions suicide et l'utilité d'attendre les renforts, je rejoignis hâtivement mon DRN personnel dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Le laboratoire de Rudy était toujours un tel chantier. Des pièces mécaniques de toutes sortes, dont certaines appartenaient clairement à différents androïdes, jonchaient les divers plans de travail. Des outils, dont l'utilité, pour certains, échappait totalement à ma compréhension, étaient entassés dans une boîte ou traînaient sur les nombreux bureaux, au gré des travaux du maître des lieux. Dorian était allongé sur la table d'opération, le scientifique à la silhouette filiforme penché sur son torse. Je m'adressai à ce dernier dès qu'il remarqua ma présence.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Et bien, on peut dire que ce gars ne l'a pas raté. En théorie, il est fonctionnel… »

« Mais ? » Son ton hésitant ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Mais il y a un risque de dysfonctionnements. Nous serons très vite fixés. »

« Quel genre de dysfonctionnements ? »

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire. »

Je baissai mon regard sur Dorian. Ses yeux bleus, trop expressifs, étaient braqués sur moi. Il avait un sourire timide, comme s'il était déjà désolé pour les désagréments à venir. Comme s'il était responsable de son état actuel. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus je pensais que son âme n'avait finalement rien de synthétique. Quoiqu'en disent les autres. J'eus une pensée pour ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre jour, quand j'avais tiré dans la tête de ce MX juste parce qu'il avait insulté Dorian. « Tu m'aimes bien. » Oui, je l'aimais bien, même si je ne lui dirai pas. Je me surprenais parfois à être étouffé par la peur qu'on me l'enlève, pour le remplacer par un de ces Ken géants, coquilles vides sans émotion.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Parfaitement bien. » Me rassura-t-il.

Il se leva alors d'un bond, comme pour me le prouver et rabaissa son t-shirt sur son ventre, de nouveau lisse de toute blessure.

« J'ai juste besoin de me recharger quelques heures. »

À ces mots, ma propre fatigue retomba comme une chape de plomb, sur mes épaules. J'acquiesçai alors simplement et le laissai dans l'antre de Rudy, sa nouvelle maison pour ne plus qu'il partage son espace avec des MXs flippants. Je leur souhaitai bonne nuit, ou ce qu'il en restait et me mis en route vers mon appartement, résigné à ne profiter que de quelques misérables heures de sommeil avant le levé du jour.

…

Je fus extirpé d'un étrange rêve par mon radio réveil. Je tendis péniblement une main vers celui-ci pour le faire taire. Pour toujours, de préférence. Mais j'eus beau insister, mes assauts répétés n'eurent aucun effet sur cet appareil de malheur. Je pris alors conscience, encore dans les méandres du sommeil, que ce bruit strident venait en fait de mon téléphone. Il me narguait de la table de chevet, me vrillant les tympans alors que j'avais l'impression de m'être endormi cinq minutes auparavant. Je roulai sur le côté pour enfin attraper le communicateur et, résistant vaillamment à l'envie de le balancer contre un mur, je décrochai.

« Kennex. » Annonçai-je en guise de bonjour, d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

« Désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais on vient de retrouver un corps, dans un entrepôt prétendument désaffecté. Mais il y avait du matériel sur place, qu'on a expédié à Rudy pour analyse. Dorian t'attend sur place. J'ai déjà envoyé l'adresse sur ton GPS.»

La voix de Stahl, de bon matin, était une douce mélodie à côté de celle de Maldonado.

« Je suis en route. » Ajoutai-je simplement, avant de raccrocher.

Je me laissai lourdement retomber sur le dos dans un long soupir et m'accordai une minute pour vraiment émerger. Je repoussai ensuite le drap complètement défait et entortillé autour de mon unique mollet, pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je me demandai, en fixant le vide sous ma cuisse droite, si l'on s'habituait réellement, un jour, à l'absence d'un membre. Je me levai finalement et me traînai péniblement jusqu'à ma jambe synthétique, qui trônait fièrement sur son socle. Je la mis en place et profitai de retrouver mon statut de bipède pour aller dans la cuisine me faire un café. J'en renversai quelques gouttes sur mon marcel noir en portant la tasse à mes lèvres, distrait par des flashs de mon rêve, me revenant en mémoire et jurai pour la forme. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard, que je me décidai enfin à aller prendre une douche, dans l'espoir d'effacer les dernières bribes de ce songe dérangeant.

…

La bâtisse immense, monstre de métal et de béton, étendait son ombre sur moi dans la clarté de l'aube. Dorian m'attendait devant le trou béant de la porte électrique grande ouverte. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que moi et m'accueillit avec un de ses sourires tout en dents. Je sentis venir la vanne sur ma tête de déterré.

« Hello, John ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. »

Une de ses tempes se lézarda de bleu électrique, tandis que ses yeux, de cette même couleur improbable, me scannaient. Littéralement.

« Des cauchemars, peut-être ? » Suggéra-t-il.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. » Répliquai-je, en le contournant pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il me suivit, nullement vexé, habitué à mon sale caractère. Mes pas résonnèrent dans le vide immense de la pièce, alors que je m'approchais du corps entouré d'experts médicaux-légaux occupés à relever les indices et de deux MX qui me firent frissonner d'horreur, comme à chaque fois. La victime, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à vue de nez, avait été égorgé. La plaie nette, qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, suintait de sang coagulé. L'expression d'horreur de son visage, figée par la rigidité cadavérique, était pénible à regarder. Les doigts de Dorian frôlèrent les miens, alors que je détournais les yeux de la dépouille, dégoûté. Son geste me surprit, car je ne crus pas une seule seconde qu'il était involontaire, même s'il se donna du mal pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très tactile et le DRN le savait pertinemment. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire ça ? Une envie soudaine de me soutenir face à cette vision épouvantable, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et je décidai de lui en toucher un mot, dès que nous serions seuls. En attendant, je demandai que l'on me briefe sur la situation. La cause de la mort étant évidente, je me renseignai sur l'heure du décès et les conclusions des experts. On m'apprit que le meurtre s'était déroulé entre minuit et deux heures du matin, cette nuit. À ce moment-là, Dorian et moi, étions encore à la poursuite de notre suspect. La manière dont il s'était interposé, entre la balle meurtrière et moi, me revint en mémoire et c'est moi, cette fois, qui dus réfréner l'envie de toucher sa main. À la place, je pris des notes, avant de me décider à quitter les lieux, en laissant le légiste s'occuper de transporter le corps. Nous montâmes ensuite dans ma voiture, direction le commissariat.

Sur l'autoroute, j'essayai de trouver les mots pour briser le silence et parler de l'incident qui m'avait interloqué, sans succès. J'abandonnai finalement et emboîtai sur des sujets plus légers. Son rire raisonna dans l'habitacle, me donnant des frissons étranges. Une fois dans le laboratoire de Rudy, pour jeter un œil au fameux matériel retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, je me reconcentrai sur mon travail. Le scientifique, malheureusement, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et insista pour que je lui promette de le mettre au courant, au moindre comportement inhabituel de la part de Dorian. Ce que je fis, en ayant la désagréable impression d'être déjà en train de mentir, avant même de commencer. J'insistai ensuite, pour savoir enfin ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, pour cacher mon malaise. Les indices semblaient pointer vers un trafic, dont la nature nous échappait encore. Des faux billets, sûrement oubliés dans l'urgence, des ustensiles servant visiblement à synthétiser une drogue quelconque, abandonnés, probablement parce qu'ils ne nous mèneraient à personne d'autre que le jeune homme mort dans l'entrepôt et une arme, trouvée sur la victime, dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire usage. Les ingrédients d'une transaction qui avait mal tourné.

« Peut-être l'ont-il exécuté car ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, avant d'embarquer les produits et le reste de l'argent. » Avança Dorian.

Cette théorie se tenait, à un détail près, mais très important.

« Ce n'est pas très commun de se débarrasser de quelqu'un de cette manière. Pourquoi pas une balle dans la tête ? Égorger une personne de cette façon demande une certaine force et une grande précision. La plaie est nette, faite avec une lame très affutée et sans accro. Cela ressemble fortement à une signature pour moi. »

Une lézarde bleue serpenta sur la tempe de mon ami, alors qu'il m'écoutait.

« Il y a un mois. » Dit-il, en trouvant certainement ce qu'il cherchait dans sa base de données. « Un meurtre similaire. Même type de lieu, de blessure et d'arme. Sauf que le corps a été retrouvé sans aucun indice autour. Tout était clean. »

« Ils auront sûrement manqué de temps, cette nuit. » Déduis-je. « Et ont été plus négligeant. Tant mieux pour nous. »

« J'étais sur le point d'analyser les résidus que j'ai prélevés dans les tubes à essai. » M'apprit Rudy. « Je vous appellerai, quand j'aurai des résultats. » M'assura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, avant de le laisser travailler. J'avais urgemment besoin de boire un nouveau café.


	2. Humeur changeante

**Humeur changeante**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà enfin le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dorian commence sérieusement à déconner et John ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite!**

Le café du commissariat était une horreur, comme toujours, mais restait la seule chose capable de me rendre alerte après des nuits comme celle que je venais de passer. J'étais appuyé à une rambarde, parcourant la vaste pièce de mon regard fatigué. Derrière les grandes vitres de son bureau, Maldonado était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Le brouhaha des conversations me donna mal au crâne, une sonnerie de téléphone me vrilla les tympans. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Dorian, frais comme un gardon, affichait une bonne humeur que je perçus comme quelque peu excessive, même si les autres ne remarquèrent rien de particulier dans son comportement. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que moi, alors que nous ne travaillions pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Mais nos collègues ne lui montraient qu'un intérêt poli, la plupart du temps. Sauf peut-être ce gros con de Paul qui passait son temps à me provoquer. Seule Valerie, lui témoignait une réelle sympathie. Même si parfois, je me demandais si elle ne cherchait pas simplement, par ce biais, à s'attirer mes faveurs. Je n'étais pas aussi aveugle que Dorian le pensait, en ce qui concernait les avances, plus ou moins discrètes, de la jeune femme. Elle ne m'intéressait pas de cette manière, tout bonnement. C'était une amie, à qui j'aimais me confier, en de rares occasions où je devenais prolixe. La faire espérer, en répondant positivement, serait une mauvaise chose. Mais ériger des barrières trop frontales pourrait nuire à la bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe. Je jouais donc le rustre empoté, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Cela me convenait très bien.

Je ravalai cependant mon inquiétude à propos du DRN. À ma connaissance, l'excès de gaieté n'avait jamais tué personne et nous devions nous concentrer sur l'enquête. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun lien entre les deux meurtres, mais mon flair me disait que nous avions affaire à un seul tueur, quoi qu'en disent les preuves matérielles à notre disposition. Dans l'attente des résultats des analyses de Rudy, nous décidâmes, Dorian et moi, de retourner sur les lieux du dernier crime, pour tenter d'y reconstituer un scénario possible.

…

Une fois sur la route, dans le confort de ma voiture, mon ami synthétique devint soudainement silencieux. Lui, qui d'habitude me cassait les oreilles avec ses bavardages futiles, regardait obstinément l'extérieur, par sa fenêtre, en triturant ses doigts. Signe manifeste de nervosité. Je m'étonnai, une nouvelle fois, de la multitude d'émotions qu'il était capable d'exprimer. J'en oubliais presque son statut d'androïde, par moment.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Tentai-je d'engager la conversation.

« Rien dont j'ai envie de discuter avec toi. » Répondit-il, calmement, sans animosité.

Malgré tout, je ne pus ignorer la pointe de douleur dans ma poitrine. Il refusait de s'ouvrir à moi. Je me renfermai sur moi-même, dans un mutisme presque boudeur, en me drapant de ma fierté bafouée. Ma conduite devint quelque peu nerveuse et mes phalanges se crispèrent sur le levier de vitesse. C'est alors qu'une main se posa doucement sur la mienne. Sous la surprise, je donnai un coup de volant involontaire. La voiture fit une embardée, avant que je reprenne le contrôle et me range brusquement sur le bas-côté, avant de couper le moteur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Déjà, ce matin, maintenant ça ! C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » Hurlai-je presque, mon cœur cognant fortement dans ma poitrine, en me tournant vers Dorian.

Il me fixa de longues secondes, muet. Et devant son regard perdu, je me calmai.

« Parle-moi. » Lui demandai-je, plus doucement. « J'aimerais comprendre. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens à fleur de peau et je n'arrive plus à réfréner… »

« Quoi ? »

« Certaines choses. »

« Un des dysfonctionnements auxquels il fallait s'attendre ? » Demandai-je, pour ne pas m'attarder sur ce qu'il ne disait pas.

« Peut-être. » Murmura-t-il, en regardant ses mains maintenant sagement posées sur ses genoux.

« Si tu crains de m'en parler, parce que tu penses que je vais me précipiter pour avertir Rudy, sache que je ne le ferai pas. » Avouai-je, en fixant la rue, devant moi.

« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

« J'ai mes raisons. » Répondis-je, simplement, en redémarrant.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais bien trop peur qu'on décide de me l'enlever, si ses émotions venaient à déconner. Mais ça, je ne l'admettrais pas. Et je mentirais, en prétendant que c'était uniquement parce que je ne supporterai pas de me coltiner un MX comme partenaire, même si cela pesait déjà lourd dans la balance. Le fait est que je l'aimais bien. Je repris ma route, sans rien ajouter de plus et allumai la radio pour meubler le reste du trajet.

…

L'entrepôt nous accueillit pour la deuxième fois, ce jour-là, dans son ambiance lugubre. Nous passâmes le ruban délimitant la scène de crime, avant d'entrer et je pris le temps, maintenant que la bâtisse était vide, d'observer longuement les grands murs délabrés, la poussière et les détritus au sol, où la silhouette blanche du corps était tracée. La forte odeur de moisi qui saturait l'air confiné de l'immense pièce, me prit à la gorge et je me concentrai sur la recherche d'indices, pour ne plus y penser. Dorian scannait les lieux. Focalisé sur sa tâche, il sembla redevenir lui-même. Je m'accroupis au-dessus de la large éclaboussure de sang, maintenant sèche, qui avait pris une teinte brune, et en tirai la conclusion évidente que l'homme avait été tué sur place. Dans mon dos, des pas s'approchèrent. Une paume large s'appuya sur mon épaule, alors que mon ami posait un genou à terre, à ma droite. Son regard fixé sur l'hémoglobine, il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que sa main s'attardait sur moi. Je lui jetai un œil perplexe, alors qu'il ne réagissait pas. N'y tenant plus, quand son pouce se fit caressant, je me dégageai un peu brutalement, en me relevant et j'obtins enfin son attention.

« Peux-tu arrêter de me toucher, s'il te plaît ? » Demandai-je, sur un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Désolé. Je ne le fais pas exprès. » S'excusa-t-il, en se redressant également.

« Ça me dérange. »

« Tu as plus l'air perturbé, qu'autre chose. » Contra-t-il, en violant sans vergogne mon espace personnel.

Je reculai d'un pas, qu'il combla presque aussitôt.

« Éloigne-toi de moi. » Dis-je, fermement, en faisant un écart supplémentaire.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'approchant encore.

Mon dos buta contre le mur. J'étais acculé et par réflexe, je plaquai une paume contre son torse pour le garder à bonne distance.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle, Dorian. » Tentai-je de le ramener à la réalité.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, délicatement.

« C'est parce qu'aucun cœur ne bat dans cette poitrine que tu ne veux pas de moi ? » M'interrogea-t-il, soudainement triste.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! » M'écriai-je, en encadrant son visage. « Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es aussi humain que moi, de mon point de vue. » Il ferma ses yeux trop bleus, sous la caresse. « Mais tu as un problème, c'est évident. Tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude. Si tu n'arrives pas à te maîtriser… » Il rouvrit ses paupières, me fixant de ses prunelles teintées de chagrin.

« J'ai peur… » Murmura-t-il.

Incapable de résister, devant son désarroi, je le serrai soudainement contre moi. Il me rendit fortement mon étreinte, en calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Mais il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de gestes envers moi, devant les autres. » Lui expliquai-je, doucement. « Rentrons. Cet endroit n'a plus rien à nous apprendre. » Décidai-je, en le relâchant.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la voiture, alors qu'il refermait la porte. Dans le fond, je savais qu'il fallait d'urgence que j'en parle à Rudy. Mais la lourde angoisse qui s'emparait de moi, à la simple pensée qu'il m'annonce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et que sa désactivation était la seule solution, m'empêchait d'envisager d'aller quérir son aide. En mettant le contact, alors que Dorian s'installait à la place du passager, je me fis la réflexion qu'il fallait néanmoins prendre certaines mesures. Le scientifique était bien trop intelligent. S'il passait trop de temps seul avec mon ami, il se rendrait rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait.

…

Le chemin du retour se passa dans un calme relatif. Mon partenaire évitait de me regarder et ses papotages incessants en venaient presque à me manquer. C'est donc avec un certain soulagement que je me garai sur le parking du commissariat. À peine arrivé, je lui demandai de m'attendre et gravis les marches jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine, avant de toquer à la porte vitrée. Derrière son ordinateur, Maldonado me fit signe d'entrer.

« Du nouveau ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, pensant certainement que j'étais là à propos de l'enquête.

« Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir. C'est au sujet de Dorian. » Lui expliquai-je, en répondant à son invitation à m'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Un problème ? »

« Tout va très bien. Il m'a simplement fait part d'une requête. » Mentis-je.

« Je vous écoute. » M'assura-t-elle, en détachant ses yeux de son écran, pour m'accorder toute son attention.

« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas comme les MXs. Il a besoin de contacts humains, de son propre espace… »

« Il me semble qu'il vit dans le laboratoire, depuis quelque temps, pour palier à se manque. »

« Tout à fait. » Affirmai-je. « Mais… »

« Il ne s'entend pas avec Rudy ? » Me coupa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

« Si, si, très bien… »

« Quel est le souci, dans ce cas ? » Commença-t-elle à s'impatienter. Visiblement, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Il ne s'y sent pas chez lui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et il se contente de s'y recharger, la plupart du temps, car il s'ennuie. » Improvisai-je, en essayant de paraître convainquant.

« Que proposez-vous ? » Soupira-t-elle, en se laissant aller sur son dossier.

« J'aimerais qu'il vienne vivre chez moi. » Dis-je, sans détour.

« John… »

« Je sais qu'il ne doit normalement pas quitter le bâtiment seul, en dehors des heures de boulot. Mais j'ai un bureau, dont je ne me sers quasiment pas. J'y brancherai une unité de recharge et il pourra s'y installer comme bon lui semble. Il aura enfin un endroit à lui, où il pourra ranger ses affaires. »

« John. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je sais que Dorian a un côté… attachant. Mais ce n'est pas un être humain. Il est toujours la propriété du gouvernement. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

« C'est mon ami. » Contrai-je, dans un murmure.

Elle soupira lourdement, en écartant les bras, en signe d'abandon.

« Deux semaines. Si d'ici-là, on me rapporte le moindre incident, il reviendra ici illico. J'en discuterai ensuite, directement avec lui. » M'accorda-t-elle.

C'était peu, mais mieux que rien. Cela me donnait un sursis pour tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Dorian, sans avoir Rudy dans les pattes. Je la remerciai chaleureusement, avant qu'elle ne me pousse presque vers la sortie, me rappelant que j'avais une enquête en cours.

…

Le soir s'installait doucement et nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé. D'autres meurtres similaires, trois en tout, avaient été portés au jour, sortis des archives. Ils s'espaçaient sur plusieurs mois, de manière presque régulière. C'était manifestement leur mode de fonctionnement. Mais, exception faite du dernier crime, tous les autres corps avaient été retrouvés abandonnés dans des lieux comparables, aux quatre coins de la ville, sans aucun indice exploitable. Des exhumations seraient sans doute inutiles, autant laisser les familles en paix. Il s'était probablement passé quelque chose d'inhabituel, cette nuit, pour qu'ils partent dans la précipitation, en laissant tout en plan derrière eux. Nous devions découvrir quoi, pour avancer. Un témoin oculaire, peut-être. Quelqu'un qui les aurait surpris et réussi à s'enfuir. Se terrant depuis, Dieu seul sait où, sans oser se montrer. Si cet individu existait, il ne viendrait certainement pas de lui-même. C'était donc à nous de le retrouver.

La nuit tombée, alors que le commissariat se vidait peu à peu, je restai seul devant mon poste, à faire d'interminables recherches. Pistant l'indice que nous aurions manqué. Sans résultat probant. Dorian était descendu se recharger. L'angoisse m'avait tordu les tripes, quand il était parti, direction le laboratoire. Mais cela faisait une bonne heure, maintenant et Rudy n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Il nous avait simplement transmis ses résultats d'analyses, dans l'après-midi, nous apprenant que la drogue ne figurait pas dans nos bases de données. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était nouvelle et qu'il restait impossible d'en connaître les effets pour le moment. Mais mon instinct me disait que nous ne tarderions pas à avoir un nouveau cadavre sur les bras.

Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de parler à Dorian de ma décision. C'est donc patiemment que j'attendis son retour, l'ayant prévenu que je voulais l'emmener quelque part, après le travail. Il remonta enfin, plus en forme que jamais, sa démarche presque sautillante. Ses sautes d'humeur commençaient sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Me demanda-t-il, dès qu'il m'eut rejoint.

« Prends tes affaires, on va chez moi. » Lui annonçai-je, en me levant.

« Pourquoi faire ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Tu vas vivre dans mon appartement, quelque temps. »

Il me fixa, incrédule, tandis que j'enfilais ma veste.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'envahisse ton espace ? C'est pour cette raison qu'on s'était décidé pour le labo. » Me rappela-t-il. « C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé ? Ne te sens pas obligé, John. J'ai discuté avec Rudy, tout à l'heure et j'ai très bien réussi à me contrôler. Je pense que ça ira. »

« Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Nous devons comprendre ce qui t'arrive, avant de lui en parler. » Insistai-je.

« Tu n'as pas les connaissances nécessaires. »

« Je trouverai. » M'obstinai-je, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« John… » M'appela-t-il, en me retenant par le bras.

« C'est tout vu, Dorian. Tu rentres avec moi et tu resteras sous ma surveillance, le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il soupira, avant de capituler.

« Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

« Je t'attends dans la voiture. » Conclus-je, avant de pousser la porte et de sortir.


	3. Picture of Dorian

**Picture of Dorian**

**Note de l'autre : Chapitre 3, où John ne sait pas résister à la tentation.**

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me sembla interminable. J'étais nerveux. Parce qu'il n'était jamais venu et qu'il allait analyser chaque recoin de mon appartement qui lui dévoileraient sûrement tout un tas de choses sur moi, que j'aurais préféré qu'il ignore. Mais, je n'avais de toute façon pas eu le temps de ranger et je n'allais pas le faire patienter, tel un rencard improvisé, sur le pas de la porte.

Quand il entra, sa réaction fut un mélange d'excitation, de découvrir enfin où je vivais, et de réserve, comme s'il n'osait rien toucher.

« Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu vas t'installer. » L'invitai-je, en me dirigeant vers la pièce principale.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais bien un office, dans une petite pièce au fond à gauche, meublée d'une simple table sur tréteaux, où était posé le socle de ma jambe synthétique et d'un bureau pour mon ordinateur personnel. Des étagères pleines à craquer de livres recouvraient les murs, des hologrammes parsemaient les portes transparentes donnant sur le reste de l'appartement. Mais j'y passais la plupart de mon temps. J'avais menti, pour convaincre Sandra de l'intérêt de ma démarche. Après avoir allumé la lumière, nous traversâmes le salon vaste et sans aucune cloison, où trônait un appareil de musculation, à côté d'un large canapé gris, d'une table basse et d'un sofa en cuir noir. Dans un coin, mon fauteuil roulant prenait la poussière, une couverture jetée sur le dossier, non loin de mes deux guitares, l'une acoustique, l'autre électrique, posées sur leurs trépieds, à côté de l'ampli. Sur tout un pan de mur de briques écarlates, d'immenses fenêtres de plein pied, encadrées de montures rouge vif, donnaient une vue imprenable sur un petit quai d'amarrage situé à l'extérieur. Au plafond vitré, seules de simples poutres en bois clair filtraient les rayons du soleil, en journée. En faisant fit du désordre, je me dirigeai vers la penderie, à la droite de mon lit king size qui se trouvait face à nous, au fond de la pièce, au-dessus duquel était accrochée une toile. Je vivais dans un loft, en réalité, au bord de l'eau. Doté d'une vraie cuisine, cela dit et d'une grande salle de bain.

« Tu peux ranger tes affaires ici. » Lui dis-je, en poussant mes propres vêtements pour lui faire de la place, avant d'enlever ma veste.

« John. Il n'y a qu'une pièce à vivre ici. Et tu y dors également. » Constata-t-il, en désignant mon lit encore défait, depuis que je l'avais quitté ce matin-là. « Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ton intimité pour me protéger. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais beaucoup de place. Tout ce que tu possèdes tient dans un sac et tu n'as même pas besoin de matelas. » Argumentai-je. « La salle de bain est par là. » Enchaînai-je, sans le laisser protester, en montrant une porte à notre gauche. « Et la cuisine, juste là » En montrant la pièce derrière le coin chambre, devant laquelle nous étions. « Mets-toi à l'aise. Je ferai venir une unité de recharge demain. »

Il s'exécuta, sans broncher cette fois, laissant tomber l'idée de me faire changer d'avis. Je le laissai ranger tranquillement et allai me préparer quelque chose à dîner.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, en regardant, sans la voir vraiment, l'eau bouillir dans la casserole.

« Je ne suis pas expert, mais je pense qu'il faut mettre les pâtes dedans, pour qu'elles cuisent. » Plaisanta Dorian, que je n'avais pas vu entrer, me faisant sursauter.

Il était bien trop proche de moi et je m'emparai brusquement du paquet de nouilles, posé sur le plan de travail noir laqué, pour me donner une contenance, avant de les plonger dans le récipient en inox.

« Quelles sont ces choses ? » Demandai-je, si soudainement, qu'il ne comprit pas de quoi je parlais. « Celles que tu m'as dis ne plus arriver à refréner. »

« Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas du tout les entendre. » Répondit-il, avant de changer de sujet. « On fait quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux. » Dis-je, du tac au tac, sans pour autant abandonner l'idée de lui soutirer les informations qu'il refusait de m'avouer.

« Je ne souhaite pas perturber ta routine. »

« Le problème, Dorian, c'est que je ne fais pas grand-chose, d'habitude. Si j'ai du travail, j'y passe une partie de la nuit. Sinon, j'ai tendance à somnoler devant une émission débile à la télévision, avec un bon verre de whisky. » Lui expliquai-je, en surveillant la cuisson.

« Que c'est palpitant ! » Ironisa-t-il, en souriant.

« J'ai mon lot d'action au boulot. Alors quand je rentre, je préfère me détendre. Et pour tout te dire, j'aimerais qu'on discute sérieusement, ce soir. » Rétorquai-je, en égouttant mes pâtes, avant de les mettre dans une assiette et de le contourner pour retourner dans le salon avec mon chargement.

Je déposai mon dîner sur la table basse en verre, avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé et de taper sur le coussin, à ma gauche, pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir. Il me rejoignit, alors que j'entamais mon plat.

« Maintenant, réponds-moi. Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de poser tes sales pattes sur moi, depuis ce matin ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

« Ecoute. Je ne suis pas une personne tactile. Certains amis passent leur temps à se prendre dans les bras ou partagent plein de choses. Moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est tous différents. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne… t'apprécie pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu repousses tout le monde ? Valerie, moi… »

« Que vient-elle faire dans cette conversation ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je reçois très clairement ses signaux. J'ai juste choisi de ne pas y répondre. » Me défendis-je.

« Tu vois ! Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. » Insista-t-il.

« Parce que je ne veux pas d'une relation avec elle ! » M'exclamai-je, en reposant mon assiette. Je n'avais plus faim.

« Avec moi non plus, si je comprends bien. »

« Elle et toi, ça n'a rien à voir. » Dis-je, sans me rendre compte du double sens.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Tentai-je de le détromper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Murmurai-je. Et c'était la stricte vérité.

Il se décala encore un peu plus, jusqu'à se que son bras touche le mien. Il se pencha sur moi, alors qu'hypnotisé par ses lèvres pleines, je me retrouvai comme tétanisé sur place. Sa bouche frôla doucement la mienne, je fermai les yeux sous la caresse. Il m'embrassa ensuite plus franchement, une main vint se poser sur ma joue. Il pointa une langue timide, dont je m'emparai avec avidité, avant de l'enlacer de la mienne, dans un baiser plus exigeant. Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge, alla se perdre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je me dérobai soudainement et reculai à l'autre bout du canapé, le souffle court, mon cœur sur le point d'exploser. Dorian me fixait, incrédule, perdu.

« C'était… Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. » Chuchota-t-il, dans le lourd silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je. « Je… Ecoute… Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé. » Bafouillai-je, maladroitement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses des choses que tu regretteras ensuite. Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que ce n'est pas ce que je désire ? » Contra-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me levai précipitamment, pour m'éloigner de lui, de la tentation qu'il incarnait.

« Je suis crevé, d'accord. Je n'ai pas les idées claires et il est tard. » Dis-je, en débarrassant mon assiette, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. « Je vais me coucher. Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop, mais il faut vraiment que je dorme. » Continuai-je, en revenant dans la pièce principale, pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit.

« Tu comptes faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » Me relança-t-il, alors que je me déchaussais, avant d'enlever mon pull. « C'est parce que je n'ai pas une belle paire de seins ? » Demanda-t-il, subitement, en venant se planter devant moi.

« Arrête de tout mélanger, Dorian ! » M'emportai-je, en me redressant pour lui faire face. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un androïde ! Ou un homme ! Tes circuits déconnent complètement, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu ne te comporterais jamais comme ça sinon ! Tu es mon ami et je veux juste t'aider, même si je ne sais pas encore comment ! Mais ce n'est certainement pas en te sautant sur mon canapé que ça ira mieux ! »

Essoufflé par ma colère, je le fixai durant de longues secondes, alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il baissa simplement les yeux, avant de retourner sur le canapé. Je me laissai retomber sur les draps et ôtai mon pantalon, avant de retirer ma jambe synthétique. Je claudiquai jusqu'à son socle, puis la posai dessus. La voix robotique de l'appareil m'informa que la charge était en cours. Après m'être glissé dans mon lit, j'éteignis la lumière, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de tenter de dormir.

…

Le réveil affichait trois heures du matin, alors que je me retournais pour la énième fois. Le sommeil me fuyait, malgré ma fatigue. La présence de Dorian, à quelques mètres, se faisait trop sentir et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« John… » Chuchota-t-il, par-dessus la télévision en fond sonore. Je ne répondis pas. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Je soupirai lourdement, avant de me redresser, le dos appuyé contre les oreillers. Il m'observait dans l'obscurité, assis sur le canapé qui me faisait face, l'écran holographique éclairant son visage, de sa lumière froide. Sans un mot, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit.

« Ne t'approche pas. » Dis-je, le plus fermement possible, en vain.

Son genou affaissa le matelas, alors qu'il grimpait dessus. Il rampa vers moi, avant de monter à cheval sur mes hanches. Je devais le repousser, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Mes mains, que je plaquai fermement sur son torse pour l'éloigner, se firent caresse, remontant sur sa nuque. Son membre dur palpitait contre mon aine, à travers le tissu de son jean sombre. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il fonctionnait de ce côté-là. J'avais ma réponse. Il se pencha sur moi, avant de frôler ma bouche. J'allais l'embrasser de nouveau, quand la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone transperça le silence de la nuit, me faisant sursauter. Je m'emparai précipitamment de l'appareil pour répondre. A cette heure-ci, c'était forcément à propos de l'enquête.

« Kennex. » Annonçai-je, d'une voix claire.

« John, c'est Stahl. Tu ne dormais pas ? » S'étonna-t-elle, devant ma réactivité.

« Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On nous a signalé un corps. Un jeune junky. L'autopsie est en cours, mais nous sommes quasiment certains que cette fameuse drogue est la cause de la mort. Celle que nous avons retrouvée dans l'entrepôt. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« On arrive. » Répondis-je, sans réfléchir.

« On ? »

« Je t'expliquerai. » Conclus-je, avant de raccrocher. « Le travail nous appelle. »

« On dirait bien. » Dit-il, simplement, en se relevant, pour me laisser me rhabiller et j'eus presque froid, quand je fus privé de la chaleur de son corps.


	4. Caféine

**Caféine**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 4, où John est à bout et où Dorian va finir par avoir ce qu'il veut à l'usure. **

Nous étions en fin de matinée. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais vraiment dormi et j'en étais à mon cinquième café, depuis que Valerie m'avait appelé. Ou plutôt, sauvé la mise. Sans elle, Dieu sait ce que j'aurais fait à Dorian. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je redoutais une nouvelle nuit dans mon appartement. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière, ni revenir sur ma décision. J'étais mon propre bourreau, le responsable de ma perte. Je ne pouvais plus nier qu'il ne me laissait pas de marbre. Et la culpabilité me rongeait pour cette raison. Quel genre d'ami étais-je, pour le trouver désirable alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes ? Dorian, qui avait débarqué dans ma vie pour tout chambouler. Dorian, qui n'avait embrassé personne avant moi. Que penserait-il de moi, quand il sera redevenu lui-même, en admettant que ce soit possible, si je lui volais sa première fois. Il allait certainement me haïr.

Mais pour le moment, il débordait d'énergie. Ou alors, c'est nous autres qui étions bien trop fatigués à côté de lui. Le jeune marginal qui avait été retrouvé mort cette nuit, dans une ruelle sombre, par une serveuse qui terminait son service du soir, était à la morgue. Sa mère était venue reconnaître le corps. Un moment pénible, où Valerie n'avait pas son pareil pour épauler les familles. L'autopsie n'avait pas révélé grand-chose, simplement confirmé une overdose de cette nouvelle drogue de synthèse. L'individu en lui-même n'était qu'un anonyme parmi tant d'autres, paumé et à la recherche d'oubli. Ce monde était vraiment trop laid, mais parfois, dans les yeux trop bleus de Dorian, j'arrivais à l'occulter. La scène de crime restait tout aussi silencieuse que la dépouille. L'adolescent n'avait fait qu'y échouer, au hasard de sa dérive. Aucune trace du dealer, pas de témoin à interroger. En d'autres termes, nous piétinions. Et cela me rendait dingue.

Nous étions installés dans une salle de réunion, assis autour de la longue table métallique, en face d'un écran holographique, Valerie, Paul et son MX, Dorian et moi, pour faire le point avec Maldonado. Mon partenaire, qui était sorti nous chercher une énième dose de caféine, revint avec quatre gobelets, au moment où nous allions commencer à débattre sur ce que nous savions. Il déposa son chargement sur la table et se mit en tête de faire la distribution, alors que Sandra énumérait les différents indices que nous avions glanés. Si bien que je m'emparai de mon café, quand Dorian me le tendit, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Sa main frôla la mienne, s'y attardant une seconde de trop, me faisant reculer brusquement, un violent frisson traversant ma colonne vertébrale. Le verre en plastique renversa son contenu brûlant sur mes genoux. Le liquide chaud traversa le tissu de mon pantalon, blessant ma jambe valide, alors que je renversais ma chaise en me relevant précipitamment. Un juron m'échappa, alors que mon ami se précipitait, une serviette en papier à la main, pour tenter de réparer sa bévue.

« C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même ! » M'emportai-je, en lui arrachant presque le mouchoir.

« Tu es bien nerveux, Kennex. Ce pauvre Dorian ne l'a pas fait exprès. » Ironisa Richard.

« La ferme, Paul ! » M'écriai-je. « Je reviens. » Ajoutai-je, plus calmement, en quittant la pièce, pour aller aux toilettes.

Je poussai la porte battante des WC, d'un geste rageur, ignorai les cabines à gauche et me dirigeai directement vers les lavabos, d'un blanc éclatant, sur le mur de droite. J'enlevai rapidement mon jean noir, pour le nettoyer, mais avant je vérifiai l'état de ma cuisse. La peau, rougie par la brûlure, m'élançait désagréablement. Je passai la serviette sous l'eau froide, avant de la plaquer sur ma blessure, en sifflant de douleur. Quelqu'un entra, me faisant sursauter, et le reflet de Dorian se dessina dans le miroir en face de moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me retrouver en sous-vêtement devant lui maintenant.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il, sincère, en s'approchant de moi. « Laisse-moi voir. » Ajouta-t-il, en retirant ma main, sans me demander mon avis.

Il humidifia de nouveau le mouchoir, rendu tiède à cause de la chaleur dégagée par ma peau meurtrie, et posa un genou à terre, devant moi, pour tapoter prudemment la rougeur.

« Rien de grave. Un peu de pommade arrangera ça rapidement. » Murmura-t-il, son souffle venant chatouiller mon ventre. Sa main libre se posa sur ma jambe synthétique, remontant lentement jusqu'à la jointure entre ma chair et le membre artificiel. C'était un endroit sensible, autant physiquement, que parce que je n'aimais toujours pas le montrer à quiconque. Sous la caresse, malgré moi, une érection bien visible pointa sous le tissu, devant le regard fasciné de Dorian. Sa respiration se saccada, alors que je retenais la mienne sans m'en rendre compte. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, me faisant tressaillir, avant d'avancer son visage jusqu'à y poser délicatement ses lèvres.

« Arrête. » Chuchotai-je, d'une voix presque suppliante, sans aucune conviction.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu désires vraiment. » Souffla-t-il, contre mon sexe toujours emprisonné dans mon sous-vêtement, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans mon bas-ventre.

J'allais céder, incapable de résister à ses prunelles noircies de désir, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! » S'écria Paul, visiblement énervé qu'on l'ait envoyé nous chercher.

Dieu merci, je me trouvais dos à l'entrée, cachant à sa vue, mon boxer déformé par ma trique. Dorian, en une fraction de seconde, s'était recomposé une expression neutre et avait repris ses soins. J'allumai le robinet et commençai à frotter mon pantalon, dans la vasque, pour me donner une contenance, sans me retourner en croisant le reflet de mes joues cramoisies dans le miroir.

« On arrive dans cinq minutes. » Répondis-je, rapidement, peu sûr de ma voix.

« Ok. » Soupira-t-il, en faisant demi-tour.

Quand le battant se referma, j'expirai bruyamment, avant de reculer pour ne plus qu'il me touche. Il se releva, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Alors arrête de tirer la gueule. » Râlai-je, en essorant mon jean le plus possible, avant de le remettre avec prudence, le temps d'aller me changer. « Va m'attendre avec les autres, je fais vite. » Ajoutai-je, en sortant, le DRN sur mes talons.

Il acquiesça simplement, avant de me laisser au milieu du couloir.

…

Heureusement, Richard ne s'était pas fait d'idée, mais ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. Cet événement me fit réfléchir, alors que j'enfilais un autre pantalon, dans le vestiaire totalement vide à cette heure-ci. À ce train-là, j'allais rapidement devenir cinglé. La frustration, couplée à la fatigue, me mettaient à fleur de peau, sursautant pitoyablement à chaque effleurement de sa part, frissonnant au moindre regard un peu trop appuyé. Et mon partenaire ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, étant excessivement tactile avec moi. Quelqu'un allait finir par remarquer notre comportement inhabituel. Mais j'étais impuissant face à la situation. Je savais que la seule solution était d'aller voir Rudy et de lui expliquer simplement le problème. Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à me décider. Sans compter que je ne pourrais pas repousser Dorian éternellement. Je dormais seul et rejetais tout le monde depuis bien trop longtemps pour mon propre équilibre. Si bien que la moindre de ses attentions m'ébranlaient profondément. Je devais me reprendre, au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

…

La réunion me sembla interminable et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'étais qu'à moitié présent, mon regard se perdant trop souvent sur la silhouette de mon ami. Quand Sandra nous relâcha enfin, pour aller déjeuner rapidement, j'en fus grandement soulagé. J'attrapai rapidement ma veste, sur le dossier de ma chaise et me mis en route pour un restaurant quelconque, histoire de prendre l'air. Il voulut m'accompagner, bien évidement, mais je lui fis savoir que j'avais besoin de rester seul, un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Si bien que je fus incapable de me détendre durant cette pause, rongé par la culpabilité, car il était trop facile de me laisser aller à croire que son envie d'être avec moi paraissait tout à fait sincère. C'est donc aussi dépité et épuisé qu'à mon départ, que je revins au commissariat, au bout d'une heure. J'eus une pensée pour l'affaire en cours et regrettai presque de ne pas avoir la moindre substance sous la main qui pourrait me faire oublier, un instant, le cercle vicieux dans lequel je m'étais moi-même enfermé.

En début d'après-midi, l'ambiance semblait toujours plus détendue. Sûrement, la digestion, jusqu'à ce que chacun trouve son second souffle, pour terminer la journée. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, devant mon bureau et il ne fallut que deux minutes à Dorian pour faire son apparition, un carton en main. Il le posa devant moi, avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du meuble, à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demandai-je, tout en ouvrant la boîte.

« Les effets personnels de la victime. Si tu veux y jeter un œil avant qu'on les envoie à la famille. » M'informa-t-il, en s'emparant d'une basket élimée qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Sa tempe se zébra de bleu, alors qu'il analysait la semelle usée.

« Tu as quelque chose ? » L'interrogeai-je, après un moment.

« Des résidus, qui semblent venir un entrepôt dans Ironworks District. C'est à des kilomètres de l'endroit où on l'a retrouvé et qui était manifestement sa zone de confort. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est rendu là-bas pour une bonne raison. » M'apprit-il.

« Se procurer sa dose ? » Avançai-je.

« Probablement. Reste à savoir comment il a su où se fournir. »

« Ce genre d'information circule grâce au bouche à oreille. Ils ne placardent pas des annonces dans les laveries automatiques. Allons interroger quelques habitués du quartier où il vivait. » Décidai-je, en me levant pour enfiler ma veste.

« Ils ne sont généralement pas très bavards. »

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

…

Le trajet en voiture, jusqu'au District Ouest, se passa dans une ambiance plus proche de l'accoutumée. Dorian avait retrouvé son sourire tout en dents et me cassait les oreilles avec ses bavardages habituels. Mais cela me manquait tellement, que je pris un plaisir certain à lui lancer des piques et à le taquiner. Il me cloua néanmoins sur place, quand il aborda une question épineuse.

« Que fait-on ce soir ? »

Mais heureusement, nous arrivâmes à destination, avant que j'aie le temps de répondre. Je m'empressai de me garer et de descendre, en faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Il eut la bonne idée de ne pas insister, alors que nous devions nous concentrer sur l'enquête. Le quartier était un ghetto, mal fréquenté, aux immeubles quelque peu délabrés. Nous devions rester vigilent, car nous n'étions bien évidement pas les bienvenus.

Nous parcourûmes les rues sales, aux trottoirs mal entretenus, jonchées de détritus. Les murs couverts de tags, plus ou moins travaillés, se succédaient aux enseignes délabrées et aux vitres opaques de crasse. Les passants déambulaient, têtes baissées, cols relevés contre le froid mordant, les yeux dans le vague. Au coin d'une rue, une prostituée nous apostropha, nous proposant un tarif réduit, pour nous deux, parce que nous étions « mignons ». Je décidai de profiter que nous soyons visiblement à son goût, pour tenter de lui soutirer quelques informations.

Je m'équipai donc de mon sourire le plus charmeur, de mon regard le plus canaille et lui touchai volontairement le bras, avant de sortir ma plaque.

« Détective Kennex. » Me présentai-je. « Mon partenaire, Dorian. » Ajoutai-je, en désignant mon ami. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Chastity. » Répondit-elle, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

« Chas… Chastity ? » Répétai-je, maladroitement, abasourdi. « C'est… original. »

« Merci. Alors que puis-je faire pour ces messieurs les policiers ? » Demanda-t-elle, en caressant le col de ma veste, tout en me dévorant de ses yeux verts.

« En fait, nous cherchons des infos. »

À cet aveu, elle se referma sensiblement. J'obtins, malgré tout, quelques éclaircissements. Elle avait, en effet, vaguement entendu parler d'une substance récemment arrivée sur le marché et qu'on pouvait se la procurer dans Ironworks District, à condition qu'on sache à qui s'adresser. Mais rien de plus. Le reste de notre investigation ne fut pas plus probant. La rumeur de notre présence s'était répandue, telle une traînée de poudre, et la plupart des habitants du quartier se planquaient chez eux.

Le soir tombant, maintenant certains que les pistes menaient toutes aux anciennes forges, nous décidâmes de nous y rendre. De nuit et incognitos, nous aurions peut-être une chance de tomber sur un des dealers.


	5. Quitte ou double

**Quitte ou double**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 5, où l'on apprend que trouver une prostituée digne de confiance c'est difficile, que la drogue c'est le mal, qu'avoir une jambe synthétique ça peut avoir des côtés positifs, que la pluie ça mouille et pousse les gens à enlever leurs vêtements trempés et que lire peut-être sexy. Bonne lecture! **

Nous arrivâmes à proximité d'Ironworks District, cette ancienne zone industrielle, parsemée d'entrepôts plus ou moins abandonnés, lieu idéal pour toute sorte de trafics. Mais nous étions là pour une bonne raison et trouver notre homme s'avèrerait certainement difficile. Je me garai volontairement en dehors, pour ne pas être repéré trop vite. Nous devrions faire le reste du chemin à pied. La nuit était tombée et rendait les alentours d'autant moins accueillants. Le goudron noir de la route brillait sous la clarté de la Lune pleine, tandis que le crissement de nos pas résonnait contre les murs de béton gris, fissurés, partiellement effondrés par endroits. Les trous béants de certaines portes électriques grandes ouvertes, semblaient renfermer les pires visions de cauchemars.

Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas du genre froussard. Malgré tout, dans un geste inconscient, ma main chercha celle de Dorian qui marchait très près de moi. Il crocheta son index au mien, discrètement, mais fermement, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas disparaître sous ses yeux. Sans nous regarder, ni échanger une seule parole, nous avançâmes dans l'obscurité trouée à intervalles irrégulières, par les quelques réverbères encore en état de fonctionner. Mon arme pesait de manière rassurante dans mon holster. La chaleur des doigts de Dorian me donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Nous croisâmes quelques zonards, sans s'attarder sur eux, prenant un air détaché, comme si nous avions l'habitude de déambuler dans le coin. Personne ne nous prêta la moindre attention, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le cœur du secteur. À tel point que cela me rendit nerveux. C'était presque trop simple, quelque chose clochait. Dans ce genre de quartier, les visages inconnus suscitaient toujours des réactions.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Nous apostropha soudainement un homme sortit de nulle part.

Je refrénai mon réflexe premier et serrai mon poing libre pour ne pas m'emparer de mon arme. L'individu, plutôt jeune, certainement une petite frappe au service d'un réseau bien plus étendu, fixa nos doigts liés que j'avais complètement occultés dans un moment d'égarement.

« Le petit couple veut un moyen de s'évader et de s'amuser différemment ? Je dis ça parce que je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. Envie de frissons ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut pour vous faire planer jusqu'au matin. » Nous proposa-t-il, ouvertement.

Je décidai de profiter de sa méprise pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

« En réalité, nous avions dans l'idée d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Vous auriez peut-être un conseil à nous donner ? » Répliquai-je, d'un air complice.

« Oh. Je vois. » Répondit-il, en souriant, affichant les espaces laissés pas des dents manquantes. « Essayez par là. Et dites bien que vous venez de la part de Jimbo. » Nous recommanda-t-il, en désignant un bâtiment, à environ cent mètres sur notre gauche. « C'est mon nom. » Précisa-t-il, comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné.

Nous le remerciâmes rapidement, avant de prendre la direction indiquée. La bâtisse en question était à l'image des autres. Délabrée, lugubre et plongée dans l'obscurité. Ne trouvant personne à l'extérieur, nous décidâmes d'entrer prudemment par l'accès piéton, la grande porte étant fermée. Laissant encore un peu nos armes, là où elles étaient, nous sortîmes néanmoins nos lampes torches pour y voir quelque chose. L'immense surface était étrangement vide. Je m'attendais à y voir la planque standard, mais il n'y avait pas même une table, ou un canapé. Ni aucun signe de vie. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur ma nuque. Mais l'avertissement vint trop tard. Avant d'atteindre la sortie, la porte se referma sur nous. Le cliquetis de la serrure nous apprit que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un courant d'air. Quelqu'un venait de nous enfermer intentionnellement.

Cette mission puait le piège depuis le début, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors que Dorian tentait de venir à bout de la porte, des bruits de pas, résonnant tout-à-coup dans la pièce, me firent me retourner brusquement, arme au poing. Mais l'intrus, grand, blond, baraqué, braquait déjà un fusil sur moi, m'obligeant à jeter mon pistolet à terre et à lever les mains, paumes visibles, en reculant. Un deuxième homme, plus petit, le crâne presque chauve et le visage buriné, semblant également sortir de nulle part, contraint mon partenaire à s'éloigner de la porte, pour venir me rejoindre. Il le fouilla minutieusement, le dépouillant de son gun avant de le balancer au loin, pour finalement trouver son badge dans une poche. Il l'examina à la lumière de sa Maglite, puis se tourna vers son collègue.

« C'est bien des flics. Et celui-ci est un androïde. »

Ils paraissaient s'attendre à tomber sur nous. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Devant mon air interrogateur, celui qui était visiblement le chef, s'adressa à moi.

« Nous avons une amie en commun. Qui n'est pas aussi chaste que son nom peut le faire croire. »

Je ne répondis rien, mais une longue chevelure blonde et un sourire enjôleur me revinrent en mémoire. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Dorian, lui aussi avait compris.

« Il est temps de s'amuser un peu. N'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta l'inconnu en riant. « Raph appréciera certainement de faire joujou avec l'androïde. »

Sans même y penser, je tentai de m'interposer, mais l'homme de main pointa son flingue sur mon visage. Je fixai le trou noir du canon de l'arme, alors que mon ami plaquait une main sur mon torse, pour m'inciter à reculer.

« Comme c'est mignon. » Railla l'individu.

« La ferme, Buly ! Cherche plutôt sa puce de localisation, avant que leurs collègues aient la bonne idée de venir les trouver. » Lui ordonna son patron. Il s'exécuta, avant d'écraser le dispositif sous son talon. « Occupe-toi d'amener le robot au labo. Je vais discuter un peu avec mon nouvel ami. »

Le nommé Buly empoigna mon partenaire par un bras.

« Non ! Laissez-le ! » M'écriai-je, en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, toute peur de me faire tirer dessus oubliée. Mais je me pris un violent coup de crosse à la tempe, tombant à genoux, à moitié sonné. Le sang coula à flot sur ma joue, ma vue se brouilla. Dorian voulut me relever, mais le chauve l'obligea à le suivre en pointant son arme sur ma tête. Juste après, tout devint noir.

…

Je repris conscience attaché à une chaise, au milieu d'un local vide et crasseux, visiblement en sous-sol, par rapport à l'absence de fenêtres, quand mon bourreau vida un seau d'eau glacée sur moi. Trempé, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à trembler de froid rapidement. Mon crâne me faisait un mal de chien et Dorian n'était nulle part en vue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre petit-ami. Il ira très bien. Nous allons simplement le reprogrammer. Ainsi, nous pourrons l'utiliser. Vous, en revanche, vous n'êtes qu'une épine dans mon pied. »

Ses paroles firent monter une violente panique qui menaça de s'emparer de moi. Pas pour ce qui pourrait m'arriver, ça, je n'en avais rien à faire, dans le fond. Mais imaginer Dorian reconverti en garde du corps pour baron de la drogue, me donna la nausée. Je m'exhortai à réfléchir. J'avais forcément une carte à jouer. Celle-là même qui faisait que j'étais toujours en vie. Il devait forcément vouloir quelque chose de moi. Sinon il m'aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je veux de vous. » Devina-t-il, en se penchant sur moi. Ma vue s'éclaircit et je reconnus enfin le chef de la bande. « Nous n'avons jamais assez de cobayes pour les nouvelles créations de notre cuistot. C'est qu'il est inventif ce p'tit gars. Un vrai génie. Mais les effets secondaires de ses drogues sont parfois compliqués à prévoir. Et les cadavres de junkys, c'est toujours problématique. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Parce que les flics morts, par contre, ce n'est pas du tout un souci. » Ironisai-je, sarcastique.

« Disons que nous vous avons sous la main. Croyez-moi, on ne vous retrouvera pas dans une ruelle sordide. En fait, on ne vous retrouvera pas du tout. Quand on en aura fini avec vous, bien sûr. En attendant, puisque je ne suis pas assez stupide pour détacher l'un de vos bras, je vais simplement vous piquer avec ceci dans la cuisse. Nous verrons ensuite ce qui se passe. » Dit-il, d'un ton très calme qui me faisait froid dans le dos, en sortant une seringue de sa poche.

J'avais enfin mon coup de poker. Celui que j'allais devoir jouer, si j'avais de la chance. C'était quitte ou double. Cet homme ignorait toujours qu'une de mes jambes était synthétique et que donc, une injection dans cette dernière n'aurait aucune conséquence sur moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il choisisse la bonne. Je me débattis néanmoins énergiquement, pour la forme, quand, à mon grand soulagement, il se pencha sur mon genou droit. Il enfonça brutalement l'aiguille, avant d'appuyer sur le piston. Je simulai la douleur, alors que je ne sentais rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire la seringue. Je tentai ensuite de faire jouer mes poignets discrètement, pour desserrer mes liens, tout en jouant le gars stone, en espérant être convainquant puisque je n'avais aucune idée des effets de cette drogue. Pensant certainement que je ne le comprenais déjà plus clairement, il ne prit même pas la peine de me prévenir, quand il quitta finalement la pièce. Certainement pour revenir plus tard, voir si j'étais encore vivant.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, je m'agitai plus franchement sur ma chaise. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où était Dorian, ni de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que l'on m'avait assommé. L'imaginer entre les mains d'un scientifique fou me rendait malade. Il fallait que je nous sorte d'ici absolument.

Une détonation me tira de mes pensées, alors que je venais enfin à bout de mes entraves. Une deuxième, puis une troisième, retentirent non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Quand une quatrième fit littéralement exploser la serrure et que Dorian apparut dans l'embrasure, je compris qu'il s'en était finalement sorti seul. Il se précipita sur moi, pour m'aider à me relever. Il avait une plaie à la tempe, où j'aperçus ses circuits bleus, ainsi qu'une entaille quelque peu profonde au bras. Je me raccrochai à lui, le temps de me stabiliser, encore sonné.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, maintenant, John. Avant que les autres remarquent les cadavres dans le couloir. » Murmura-t-il, urgemment, à mon oreille.

Nous courûmes le plus silencieusement possible, de coursives en coursives. Il fallait que nous trouvions un escalier. Des sirènes, annonçant des renforts, m'apprirent que Dorian avait contacté le central et que nous n'étions pas très profondément sous la surface. Rapidement, le bâtiment fut littéralement pris d'assaut et nous eûmes la « joie » de voir débarquer des MXs. Nous fûmes très vite escortés jusqu'à l'extérieur, où je respirai longuement l'air frais du soir, sous une pluie battantes qui s'était mise à tomber, soulagé que nous soyons entiers.

…

Après un passage express à l'infirmerie, pour me faire soigner la tête, je filai au laboratoire, pour aller voir comment mon ami se portait. Je le retrouvai, comme neuf, aux bons soins de Rudy et le sourire qui me réserva, en m'apercevant, me fit littéralement fondre sur place.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je survivrai. » Le rassurai-je. « J'ai gagné un jour de repos, parce que j'ai une légère commotion cérébrale. » Ajoutai-je, peu sûr de ce que je devais en faire.

« On peut rentrer à la maison alors ! » S'exclama-t-il, en se levant de la table d'opération où il était assis.

À la maison… Il considérait mon appartement comme étant également le sien. Cette constatation me laissa sans réaction, puisque je ne savais pas comment y faire face. Il prit mon silence pour un acquiescement et enfila sa veste, avant de me contourner pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le scientifique me lança une œillade étrange, que je ne sus interpréter. Je préférai donc suivre rapidement mon ami, avant qu'il ne pose la moindre question.

…

Nous étions de retour chez moi. Après un trajet dans un silence fatigué, où je ne rêvai que d'une douche bien chaude. En entrant, je balançai mon blouson dans un coin, avant de déposer mes clés, mon portefeuille et mon téléphone, sur la table basse, puis jetai un œil à l'unité de recharge que j'avais fait installer pour Dorian, près de mon lit, dans la journée, en passant devant.

« Je vais me doucher, avant de mourir de froid. Mets-toi à l'aise. » Lui lançai-je, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements encore un peu humides, avant d'aller me réchauffer sous le jet, me savonnant longuement, laissant l'eau chaude délier mes muscles endoloris. La brûlure de ma cuisse se réveilla et je sifflai de douleur, en cherchant une crème qui pourrait m'apaiser, dans le meuble sous le lavabo, après être sorti de la cabine en verre. Trouvant enfin mon bonheur, je nouai une serviette-éponge blanche autour de ma taille, avant de sortir.

Le tube m'échappa des mains, quand mon regard tomba sur Dorian, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, allongé sur le ventre en travers de mon lit, concentré sur un de mes nombreux livres. Le bruit attira son attention et il tourna son visage d'ange vers moi.

« Un problème ? » Osa-t-il demander, sincèrement inquiet. Ses yeux trouvèrent l'onguent qui était tombé au sol et il se redressa souplement. « Laisse-moi te soigner. C'est ma faute, après tout. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant pour s'emparer du remède.

« Pourquoi… tu… rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît. » Bafouillai-je.

« Mais… tu m'as dit de me mettre à l'aise. »

« Pas de cette manière. »

« Mes vêtements étaient mouillés et je ne voulais t'en emprunter sans te demander la permission. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressens pas le froid, que je trouve cela agréable. » Se justifia-t-il et je m'en voulus d'avoir mal interprété ses intentions. J'allais m'excuser, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. « Maintenant, assieds-toi, veux-tu, que je m'occupe de cette cuisse. » Exigea-t-il, en me prenant la main pour me guider vers le lit.

Le lieu comportait un certain risque, mais il ne me donna pas l'occasion de protester, me poussant presque sur les draps. Une fois assis, il posa un genou à terre, devant moi et dévissa le bouchon du tube, avant d'appliquer une quantité généreuse de pommade sur ma brûlure. La froideur de la crème, sur ma peau irritée, me fit tressaillir. La chaleur de ses doigts, quand il commença à l'étaler, me fit frissonner.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » Murmurai-je.

Je ne portais rien sous cette serviette, bon sang !

« J'y tiens. » Insista-t-il, sur le même ton.

Sa main se fit caressante, débordant dangereusement de la zone à traiter, remontant un peu trop haut sur ma cuisse. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, le voir agenouillé entre mes jambes, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, m'excita. Mon érection était bien visible, sous le tissu éponge. La situation commençait sérieusement à déraper et il n'y aurait personne, cette fois, pour nous interrompre. Ses gestes devinrent sans équivoque, quand il releva ses prunelles trop bleues, pour les plonger dans les miennes et qu'il tira sur la serviette, pour me l'enlever. Je tendis un bras, pour la retenir, mais il l'écarta d'un geste tendre, avant de dévorer mon corps nu des yeux. Et quand il se pencha pour donner un simple coup de langue sur mon membre, un barrage lâcha dans ma tête et je l'agrippai par les aisselles pour le tirer à moi.

D'abord surpris, il se laissa néanmoins porter, jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Sa bouche vint percuter la mienne, dans un baiser brûlant, exigeant. Je me cramponnai à sa nuque et empoignai une de ses fesses, par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement, frottant son sexe encore habillé contre le mien. Il se tortilla pour retirer son boxer, avant de revenir coller ses hanches aux miennes, comme s'il voulait se fondre en moi. Toutes les questions que je m'étais toujours posé sur lui, me revinrent en mémoire, et pour la première fois, j'évoluai dans le flou le plus total, incapable d'anticiper comment les choses allaient se passer. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que sa peau tiède avait un goût délicieux, alors que j'embrassais son cou. Que ses gémissements manquaient de me faire perdre l'esprit, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient sa gorge. Que son membre dur et chaud pesait lourd contre mon ventre. Que ses lèvres étaient douces et ses mains habiles. Il s'empara d'un de mes poignets et caressa mes doigts de sa langue taquine, les laissant humides de salive, avant de me guider entre les deux lobes charnus de ses fesses. Là où, honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver. Mais je compris que son concepteur n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, quand mes phalanges s'insinuèrent dans sa chair, le faisant se cambrer. Son corps ondula contre moi, sous les sensations nouvelles, alors que je le préparais à ma venue. Soudainement, j'arrêtai là mon manège, pour l'attraper par la taille et l'allonger sur le dos, avant de me glisser entre ses jambes qu'il noua spontanément dans le creux de mes reins. Il me serra contre lui, réclamant un baiser, que je lui accordai, dévorant ses lèvres pleines, jouant avec sa langue. Je posai ensuite mon front contre le sien, alors qu'il caressait ma joue.

« Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi bon. » Chuchota-t-il.

« On ne fait que commencer. » Susurrai-je, avant de m'enfoncer en lui, lentement, avec précaution.

Il ferma ses yeux magnifiques, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, alors que je prenais possession de son corps, à un rythme lancinant, me noyant dans sa chaleur. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais aimé personne de cette manière. Je voulais le faire languir, découvrir ce qui lui plaisait, le voir se perdre dans le plaisir, supplier pour plus. Et je le trouvai beau, ses traits crispés, ses iris saphir aux pupilles dilatées fixées sur mon visage, ses chevaux en bataille, sa peau qui, même si elle ne se couvrait pas de sueur, comme la mienne, semblait brûlante sous mes paumes moites. Ses mains se raccrochèrent à mes épaules, alors que j'accélérais la cadence de mes coups de reins, m'insinuant plus profondément en lui, arrachant des gémissements délicieux à cette gorge si tentante que j'y égarai ma langue, mes dents, le marquant comme mien. Je glissai une main entre nos ventres, pour caresser son membre. Il murmura des phrases incompréhensibles, où je distinguai une litanie de « John », alors que sa voix déraillait, quand je fus presque surpris de le voir venir entre mes doigts. Un androïde plein de surprises, décidément. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il n'avait rien d'humain, alors que je le tenais dans mes bras, complètement terrassé par son orgasme. Je cédai au plaisir à mon tour, dans la chaleur de sa chair, en l'emportant dans un baiser ardent.

Je laissai la pression retomber doucement, en m'allongeant à ses côtés, le bout de mes doigts volant sur son torse, ses flancs, son cou, son visage. Il soupira de bien-être et se colla contre moi, en embrassant mon épaule, ma joue, mes lèvres. Je me glissai ensuite sous la couette, où il me rejoignit, pour m'encercler de ses bras. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, tendrement, alors que je tombai de sommeil, trop éprouvé par ses derniers jours.

« Dors, John. Je reste là. » Murmura-t-il, doucement.

« Je dois enlever ma jambe, avant. Pour la mettre en charge. » Marmonnai-je.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Proposa-t-il.

Jamais personne, sauf peut-être un médecin, ne l'avait fait à ma place. Il fut néanmoins très capable de la retirer, avant de se lever et de la poser sur son socle. Il revint ensuite me câliner. Je me rendis alors compte que devant lui, ça me dérangeait beaucoup moins, de montrer ma faiblesse physique.

« Tu vas me regarder dormir ? » Demandai-je, presque embêté de le laisser seul.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est un spectacle agréable. » M'assura-t-il.

Je ne trouvai pas la force de le contredire, souriant simplement, avant de m'endormir dans la douceur de son étreinte.


	6. Fuite en avant

**Fuite en avant**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 6, éprouvant à écrire, beaucoup d'émotions. Bonne lecture!**

Par habitude, je me réveillai tôt, avant de me souvenir que j'étais de congé. Je passai mon bras sur la place vide, à côté de moi. Les draps encore tièdes et l'odeur de café m'apprirent que Dorian se trouvait certainement dans la cuisine, juste derrière le lit. Je repoussai la couette, pour m'asseoir sur le bord, en me frottant le visage, avant d'enfiler mon sous-vêtement et mon débardeur noir que je retrouvai abandonnés à mes pieds. Mon sentiment de bien-être fut anéanti par ma culpabilité. L'impression d'avoir abusé de lui me taraudait. Je m'appuyai au mur et claudiquai jusqu'à ma jambe synthétique. Au moment où je m'en emparai, Dorian revint dans la pièce principale, en boxer, avec une tasse fumante. Je me détournai précipitamment, de nouveau perturbé par cette vision.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » Dit-il, avant de contourner la couche, pour venir me rejoindre et de me mettre le mug entre les mains.

« Je le fais tous les jours, tu sais. Et je m'en sors très bien. » Répondis-je, un peu sèchement, en me débrouillant seul, avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. » Murmura-t-il, d'un air triste.

Je soupirai, me sentant encore plus coupable et en colère contre moi-même. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. C'était de pire en pire. Plus ça allait et moins il contrôlait ses émotions. J'allais devoir faire confiance à Rudy et espérer que son affection pour le DRN serait suffisante pour le faire taire. Mais s'il s'avérait que Dorian commençait à déconner complètement, comme certains autres androïdes du même modèle, à l'époque où le gouvernement avait décidé de les désactiver, je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour les empêcher de me l'enlever. De toute manière, j'étais déjà allé trop loin, j'avais largement dépassé les limites. Je ne méritais plus son amitié. En quelques secondes, j'avais pris une décision.

« Prépare-toi. Je t'emmène voir Rudy. » Annonçai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien. Et je voulais passer la journée avec toi. De préférence dans ce lit. » Contra-t-il.

« Il n'y aura pas de nouveaux incidents comme celui d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La solitude, la frustration, que sais-je. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de céder et je m'en excuse. »

« Je le voulais autant que toi. » Affirma-t-il.

« Arrête de dire ça ! » M'écriai-je, en posant la tasse brutalement sur mon bureau. « Ce n'est pas réel ! »

Je ravalai rageusement les larmes incongrues qui me montaient aux yeux, devant son regard blessé. Puis je m'exhortai au calme. Me mettre en colère ne mènerait à rien.

« Fais simplement ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. J'ai une petite chose à faire avant de partir. Va t'habiller. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la penderie, sans un mot de plus. Je m'installai devant mon ordinateur, puis rédigeai rapidement un mail, avant de différer son envoi, pour qu'il soit expédié quand tout ceci serait réglé. J'enfilai ensuite rapidement un jean et un pull, puis endossai ma veste et rejoignis Dorian qui m'attendait déjà près de l'entrée, toujours plongé dans un profond mutisme.

…

Il ne parla pas d'avantage durant le trajet et cela me facilita la tâche. Je décidai de descendre directement du parking au labo, n'ayant aucune envie de voir les autres qui se demanderaient certainement ce que je faisais là, alors que j'étais censé me reposer. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième sous-sol, Dorian sortit de la cabine, avant de se tourner vers moi, sans comprendre pourquoi je ne le suivais pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non. Dis-lui que tes émotions échappent à ton contrôle et que tu as besoin qu'il t'examine de près. » Répondis-je, en évitant son regard.

« Où vas-tu aller ? »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Ce qui s'est passé… ça ne compte pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne… m'aimes pas… » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, déglutissant péniblement, avant de trouver le courage d'affronter ses prunelles d'un bleu rendu sombre par le chagrin que j'y perçus.

« Non… je ne t'aime pas. » Chuchotai-je, avant d'enfoncer le bouton marqué du chiffre -1, pour remonter jusqu'à ma voiture.

Les portes se refermèrent sur l'expression douloureuse de mon ami. Je m'efforçai ensuite de rester stoïque, en croisant un jeune agent dans le parking, puis me dirigeai vers mon véhicule d'un pas précipité. J'ouvrai brusquement la portière, avant de la claquer brutalement. Une fois dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle, je ne trouvai pas la force de démarrer le moteur. Les larmes vinrent sans prévenir, coulant librement sur mes joues. Un sanglot, comme j'en avais rarement connu, déchira ma gorge et je m'effondrai contre le volant, incapable de me calmer. Une douleur lancinante me serra la poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Durant de longues minutes, à l'abri des regards, je laissai cette souffrance, que je ne pouvais plus taire, s'exprimer, jusqu'à me laisser aller contre mon siège, épuisé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, que je me sentis apte à conduire pour retrouver mon appartement.

…

Le temps du retour, l'heure de l'envoi de mon mail était passée. Il ne me restait donc plus beaucoup de temps, avant que Maldonado le lise, entre deux dossiers. Ça ne se faisait pas de partir de cette manière, mais l'enquête en cours touchait à sa fin, la plupart des hommes responsables du trafic avaient été arrêtés hier soir et ils pourraient très bien se passer de moi pour boucler cette affaire. Je pénétrai dans mon appartement encore imprégné de la présence de Dorian. Ses affaires rangées à côté des miennes, sur le portant. Ses vêtements de la veille, toujours étendus sur le dos d'une chaise. Les draps défaits, froissés par nos ébats. La douleur dans mon thorax expulsa de nouveau l'air de mes poumons et ma vue se brouilla. Mais je refusai d'y céder, reprenant mon calme, avant de sortir un grand sac de sous mon lit et d'y jeter, pêle-mêle, des t-shirts, des jeans et des boxers qui me tombaient sous la main. Puis je fis rapidement un crochet par la salle de bain, empaquetant brosse à dent et gel douche. Mais l'énergie me manqua, pour boucler mes bagages. Je m'assis, à même le sol, au milieu du salon, et restai ce qui me sembla une éternité à observer longuement chaque recoin de mon loft. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Personne à qui j'avais envie de demander de l'aide. Cet endroit était mon foyer. Je m'allongeai en position fœtale, incapable de bouger. J'avais juste envie de fermer les yeux et de disparaître. Le visage souriant de Dorian m'apparut derrière mes paupières closes et je m'endormis, en imaginant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar qui prendrait fin quand je me réveillerai.

…

Des coups répétés m'arrachèrent brusquement à mon sommeil agité. Dehors, le soleil était au zénith, j'avais dû m'assoupir un long moment. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, la nuque raide et le bras gauche engourdi. Quelqu'un tapait avec insistance contre ma porte. Je tentai de me relever maladroitement, quand on força l'entrée. Le battant vint frapper violemment le mur, laissant le passage à un Dorian visiblement furieux.

« Tu as démissionné ! » Hurla-t-il, en se précipitant sur moi, après avoir claqué la porte avec rage. « J'espère que c'est une blague ! » Continua-t-il, avant d'apercevoir mes valises à moitié faites. « Et tu comptais de terrer dans un trou comme un lâche ?! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demandai-je, d'une voix éteinte.

« Je suis venu te donner un coup de pied au cul ! Avec la bénédiction du Capitaine ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Rudy n'a pas pu faire grand-chose pour toi, à ce que je vois. » Constatai-je.

« Ma colère est tout à fait justifiée et parfaitement volontaire de ma part ! Et pour te répondre, je suis de nouveau fonctionnel. »

« Et tu m'en veux. » Complétai-je, en me mettant enfin debout, pour lui faire face. « Je comprends. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé et j'ai pensé que tu préférerais sûrement ne plus me revoir après ça. » Ajoutai-je, plus calmement.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, avant d'encadrer doucement mon visage de ses mains. J'aurais voulu me dérober, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

« John. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Il y avait, en effet, quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait plus correctement chez moi. » J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre. « Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi finir. Mon inhibiteur d'émotions s'était détraqué, tout simplement, ça n'a pris que quelques minutes à réparer. C'est cela qui m'empêchait de contenir mes envies, mes pulsions, mes paroles. Comme si demain, tu te mettais à dire ou faire tout ce qui te passerait par la tête, même si cela n'était pas convenable ou approprié. Mais !... » Ajouta-t-il, précipitamment, alors que je tentais de le couper de nouveau. « … toutes ces choses, que je n'arrivais plus à refréner, étaient là avant. Je les gardais simplement à l'intérieur de moi, pensant, peut-être à tort, que ce n'était pas réciproque. Tu ne m'as obligé à rien, tu n'as pas non plus profité de moi, John. Je te voulais et je te veux toujours. » Acheva-t-il, dans un murmure, à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

Je restai muet, me noyant dans le lagon de ses iris, réduit au silence par sa déclaration.

« J'ai menti. » Coassai-je, finalement, d'une voix incertaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas. J'ai menti. » Précisai-je.

« Je sais. » Chuchota-t-il, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, m'emportant dans un baiser passionné, désespéré.

Je m'agrippai à sa veste, en lui rendant son étreinte, le collant un peu plus à moi, avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Elle s'écrasa à terre, dans un bruit mat, alors qu'il me poussait doucement, m'incitant à reculer, jusqu'à buter contre le rebord du lit et de tomber dessus, l'embarquant dans ma chute. Ses dents buttèrent contre ma lèvre, l'écorchant, ses mains s'attaquèrent à mes vêtements, envoyant valser mon blouson, déchirant presque mon pull, faisant craquer une couture de mon débardeur, avant d'enlever mes chaussures et d'ouvrir mon pantalon, puis de tirer dessus pour me l'enlever. Je levai mes hanches pour l'aider, puis le déshabillai à son tour, avec autant d'urgence dans mes gestes. Je retrouvai avec délice, le feu de sa peau contre la mienne, l'ardeur de ses baisers, la douceur de ses caresses. Il m'allongea sur les draps, avant d'embrasser mon cou, ma gorge et de descendre sur mes pectoraux, mon ventre, léchant, mordant, me rendant fou de désir, jusqu'à engloutir mon érection dans la chaleur de sa bouche, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Une de mes mains alla se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis que l'autre serrait convulsivement les draps. Il joua de sa langue, avec une dextérité insoupçonnée, m'amenant au bord du gouffre. Je me redressai et le tirai à moi, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, avant de le pousser sur le ventre, contre le matelas. Il s'installa docilement, tournant sa tête vers moi pour m'observer avec curiosité. Je portai deux doigts à ma bouche, sous son regard noirci de désir, avant de frôler son dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne, le faisant frissonner, jusqu'à les insinuer en lui, doucement. Un soupir lui échappa et ses hanches se levèrent à ma rencontre. Alors que j'étirais ses chairs, cherchant ses points sensibles, il ramena ses genoux sous lui, s'ouvrant à moi, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements. J'arrêtai là mon manège et me glissai derrière lui, avant de me pencher sur son oreille, quand il gronda de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas. » Murmurai-je, taquin, en poussant légèrement contre son entrée, avec le bout de mon membre.

Il se cambra, en feulant, creusant ses reins à la recherche de plus de contact.

« Prends-moi. » Souffla-t-il, d'un ton suppliant.

« Avec plaisir. » Chuchotai-je, avant d'agripper fermement ses hanches et de le pénétrer d'un mouvement fluide, m'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Son cri se répercuta sur les murs du loft et je m'immobilisai un instant, pour ne pas jouir sur le coup, en caressant son dos doucement, sa nuque, avant de passer sur son épaule pour le tirer à moi. Je plaquai son dos contre mon torse, en l'encerclant de mes bras, avant d'aller et venir dans la chaleur de son corps, à un rythme lent, mais dur, lui arrachant un gémissement à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en lui, profondément. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et dévora mes lèvres, en se cramponnant à mon cou. Je lui rendis son baiser, jouant avec sa langue, en le prenant avec plus de fougue. Les doigts de son autre main agrippèrent ma cuisse droite, ses ongles griffant la peau synthétique. Je m'emparai alors de son érection imposante, en mordant sa nuque, pour la caresser énergiquement. Sa tête roula sur mon épaule et sa voix monta dans les octaves, quand il jouit soudainement dans le creux de ma paume. J'accélérai encore la cadence, alors qu'il retombait en avant, foudroyé par son orgasme, avant de me perdre une dernière fois en lui, tendu comme un arc, submergé par le plaisir, puis je m'effondrai à mon tour sur les draps défaits.

À bout de souffle, le corps en sueur, je me lovai dans son étreinte, en embrassant son cou, son torse, sa bouche. Il m'apaisa, caressant mes cheveux, traçant des arabesques dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur consente à se calmer dans ma poitrine.

« Même si j'ai compris tes motivations, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. » Susurra-t-il, à mon oreille, après un moment.

« Je craignais tellement de te perdre. Que tout ceci ne soit dû qu'à un dysfonctionnement. Que tu m'en veilles de t'avoir volé… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu sais, ta première fois. » Précisai-je, tout bas.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu la donner à quelqu'un d'autre, John. Le jour où tu m'as réveillé, j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Et j'ai su que tu serais cette personne pour moi. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Je t'en ai fait baver, hein ? Avec mes préjugés sur les synthétiques. » Plaisantai-je, pas très fier de moi.

« Ça en valait la peine. » M'assura-t-il. « Donc, tu m'as menti. » Ajouta-t-il, après un instant de silence, d'une voix rieuse.

« Quand ça ? »

« Dans l'ascenseur. »

« Oui… » Soufflai-je, piteusement.

« Et donc… » M'incita-t-il à continuer, en frôlant ma joue de ses doigts.

Je me perdis dans son regard saphir, durant de longues secondes, avant de murmurer un « je t'aime » timide, peu à l'aise avec mes émotions. En réponse, j'eus droit à un immense sourire qui lui bouffait la moitié du visage. Ses prunelles pétillèrent, quand il chuchota qu'il m'aimait aussi, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser voluptueux. Il rabattit ensuite la couette sur nous. Je m'emmitouflai dedans, pour me dissimuler aux rayons pâles du soleil d'hiver qui m'aveuglaient à travers les vitres du plafond et me serrai contre le corps chaud à mes côtés, décidant de remettre à plus tard les histoires de boulot.


	7. Café et huile d'olive

**Café et huile d'olive**

**Note de l'auteur : dernier chapitre de cette petite aventure citronnée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! **

Quand je me réveillai enfin, bien plus tard et après que nous ayons froissé les draps, encore et encore, il faisait nuit noire. J'étais empêtré dans la couverture, délicieusement courbaturé et parfaitement reposé. Comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis longtemps. Dorian sortait à peine de l'unité de recharge. C'est ça qui m'avait sorti du sommeil.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire autant de bruit. » S'excusa-t-il. « Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux faire à manger. »

« Dorian. Viens là. » L'invitai-je, en soulevant la couette. Il s'y glissa, habillé d'un simple boxer et se colla contre moi en soupirant de bien-être. « Écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es pas mon serviteur personnel. Tu n'as pas à me faire du café tous les matins, à m'aider à mettre ma jambe ou encore me cuisiner mes repas. »

« Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. »

« Je sais. Mais… toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, que je te prépare quoi que ce soit ou que je t'aide à faire quelque chose. Tu es fort, presque invincible et une simple prise de courant suffit à te maintenir en forme. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas rendre ce que tu me donnes. » Confessai-je, dans un murmure, mon visage plongé dans son cou.

« Tu me fais me sentir humain, John. Plus que n'importe qui avant toi. Tu sais m'aimer comme si nous n'étions pas différents et tu me fais toutes ces choses délicieuses qui me font perdre la tête et qui me donnent presque l'impression qu'un cœur bat dans ma poitrine. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu le fais. Alors, si en échange, je peux rendre ton quotidien plus simple, moins lourd, cela me suffit. »

Je n'avais pas conscience de tout ceci. Ce pourquoi il me remerciait ne me demandait aucun effort particulier, après tout. Cela faisait un moment que je ne le voyais plus vraiment comme un simple robot. Il m'avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être plus humain que la plupart des gens que je connaissais. Mais si c'était tellement important pour lui, j'allais le laisser s'occuper un peu de moi. Sans pour autant accepter qu'il fasse absolument tout à ma place. Il y avait des limites.

« Je veux bien manger un petit quelque chose, dans ce cas. » Répondis-je, alors, en souriant.

« De quoi as-tu envie ? » S'exclama-t-il, en bondissant du lit. Son attitude presque infantile me fit rire de bon cœur.

« Des œufs et du bacon. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu dégustes parfois au petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. » Précisa-t-il, en levant les yeux au plafond, à travers lequel on apercevait le ciel noir.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Mais si tu veux, je peux me rabattre sur un plat plus adapté à l'heure. » Répliquai-je, en me redressant.

« Lequel ? »

« Toi. »

« Si tu parviens à m'attraper ! » Dit-il, avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine en riant comme un gosse.

« Attends que je remette ma jambe, tu rigoleras moins ! » M'écriai-je, pour être entendu dans l'autre pièce.

Pour seule réponse, il s'esclaffa encore plus. Je roulai sur le matelas, pour atteindre le côté gauche et claudiquer jusqu'à mon bureau, pour m'emparer de mon membre synthétique. Les crépitements de l'huile chaude dans une poêle, s'élevèrent doucement et une odeur de porc grillé vint chatouiller mes narines. Mon estomac gronda et j'enfilai rapidement un pantalon de jogging noir, avant de rejoindre Dorian. Je le retrouvai en boxer, concentré sur sa tâche, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa simple présence réchauffait l'ambiance froide de la pièce la moins personnalisée de l'appartement. Cette cuisine ne me servait que brièvement dans la journée. Les meubles étaient beaux, bien entretenus, cependant je n'y passais pas des heures. Mais y voir mon amant, dans cette tenue, heureux de faire quelque chose uniquement pour mon plaisir, la rendit, tout-à-coup, beaucoup plus attractive. Je me glissai dans son dos et encerclai sa taille de mes bras, alors qu'il retournait le bacon. Les œufs grésillaient et commençaient à roussir sur les bords. Je me collai alors à lui, pour ouvrir le placard au-dessus et sa tête et en sortir une assiette, en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque au passage.

« Ça a l'air bon. » Chuchotai-je à son oreille, alors qu'il dressait le tout.

« Et voilà ! Monsieur est servi. » Dit-il, tout sourire, en se retournant.

« Merci. » Répondis-je, simplement, en l'agrippant par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, avant de m'emparer d'une fourchette dans un tiroir

Je m'immisçai ensuite entre ses jambes, tout en entamant mon plat.

« Pourquoi manges-tu debout, dans cette position ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Parce que j'ai l'intention de te prendre sur ce meuble, quand je serais rassasié de nourriture. Je précise, parce qu'en ce qui te concerne, j'ai l'impression que je n'en aurais jamais assez. » Répliquai-je, très sérieusement.

« Et je dois donc attendre là que tu aies fini. » Constata-t-il, presque boudeur.

« Si ce n'est que ça… » Dis-je, mystérieusement, en posant ma main libre sur sa cuisse.

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et avança son bassin vers moi, en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Une bosse conséquente déforma le tissu de son boxer et je m'empressai d'y faire courir mes doigts, en mâchant une nouvelle bouchée de mon plat. Continuer à manger, un air imperturbable sur le visage, tout en le dévorant des yeux, alors qu'il se tortillait sur la surface en granite noir, me demandait un contrôle sans faille. Je tirai soudainement sur son sous-vêtement, pour le lui enlever, avant d'empoigner son membre et d'y imprimer un doux va et vient, le faisant s'allonger sur ses coudes, la tête en arrière, ses gémissements délicieux raisonnant dans la pièce. Je finis mon assiette, rapidement, moi-même de plus en plus agité, incapable d'empêcher mes hanches de venir percuter les siennes.

« John… » Susurra-t-il, comme une supplique.

Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps et repoussai la vaisselle, dans l'évier en inox, sur ma droite, avant de baisser précipitation mon jogging, libérant mon érection comprimée. Je le tirai vers moi, pour l'allonger complètement et posai ses mollets sur mes épaules. La bouteille d'huile d'olive me faisait de l'œil sur le comptoir et sans plus réfléchir, je m'en emparai pour en verser une généreuse quantité dans ma paume, l'effluve corsé et fruité envahissant mes narines. Dorian me lança un regard dubitatif et je souris en réponse, avant de frotter mes deux mains ensemble. Je taquinai ensuite son entrée de mon pouce, avant d'y insinuer deux doigts, lentement. Il gémit sous l'intrusion, en se laissant retomber sur le meuble. Le temps de le préparer sommairement et je le pénétrai quelque peu brusquement, mon désir poussé à son paroxysme par mon petit jeu, un peu plus tôt. Immédiatement, il enfonça ses talons dans mes omoplates, presque douloureusement, m'incitant à me pencher sur lui, pour lui voler un baiser passionné. Mes mouvements gagnèrent en amplitude, mon bas ventre venant claquer contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, encore et encore, sa voix laissant échapper des sons tout ce qu'il y avait de plus érotique. Mes mains, rendues glissantes, dérapèrent sur le plan de travail et je me raccrochai à ses épaules, pour avoir une meilleure prise, afin de me perdre plus profondément en lui, avec plus de force, sa tête roulant de droite à gauche sur la surface lisse et noire, dans laquelle je pus presque apercevoir mon reflet. Mes cheveux désordonnés, la sueur coulant sur mon front, mes traits crispés sous l'effort. Je croisai alors son regard et me noyai dans l'océan de ses yeux brillants d'une lueur incontestablement vivante. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et rougies par mes baisers, alors que j'allais de nouveau caresser son membre dur et pulsant sous ma paume, en le prenant avec plus de fougue encore, l'accompagnant aux frontières du plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande sur son ventre, ses ongles griffant mes bras, dans un dernier cri, avant de retomber sur le meuble dans un bruit mat. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre, son nom sur mes lèvres, avant de poser mon front sur son torse, à bout de souffle.

…

Mon réveil affichait deux heures du matin, quand nous retrouvâmes finalement le chemin de mon lit, après une longue douche relaxante. Je m'enroulai dans la couette, son corps collé au mien, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il me restait encore un peu de temps, avant de devoir retourner au commissariat, affronter la tornade Maldonado qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de me sermonner comme si j'avais encore six ans.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être revenu me botter le cul. » Répondis-je, tout bas.

Je vis la forme d'un sourire se dessiner vaguement dans le noir, sur son visage.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est produit, finalement. » Plaisanta-t-il, en riant doucement.

Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi et l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant de me laisser engloutir par le sommeil.

…

Le réveil fut doux. Deux lèvres tendres se posèrent sur les miennes, alors qu'une main caressait mes cheveux.

« Salut. » Marmonnai-je, d'une voix rauque.

« Bonjour. » Chuchota-t-il, près de mon oreille. « Il nous reste une demi-heure, pour nous préparer. Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te déranger plus tôt. »

« Café ? » Demandai-je, sommairement, encore dans le brouillard.

« Je t'apporte ça. » Répondit-il, en m'abandonnant le temps d'aller chercher ma tasse.

« Merci. » Dis-je, en me redressant.

Je me frottai le visage, dans l'espoir d'y effacer les dernières traces de fatigue, avant de me lever pour remettre ma jambe. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la penderie, à la recherche de vêtements à enfiler pour la journée. Je jetai un œil dans la cuisine au passage, pour y apercevoir Dorian, en boxer, en train d'ajouter un sucre à mon breuvage.

« Tu comptes t'habiller à un moment donné ? » Le taquinai-je, car j'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu autrement que nu, depuis hier.

« Tu peux parler. » Me lança-t-il, son regard se promenant sur mon corps dénudé.

Je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil complice, avant de me vêtir décemment. J'aurais juré déceler une pointe de nostalgie dans son regard, quand je finis de boutonner mon jean, avant de déposer mon mug entre mes mains. La chaleur du verre réchauffa mes doigts quelque peu engourdis, en ce matin hivernal et je soufflai doucement sur le liquide noir, parfumé et fumant, avant d'en boire une gorgée qui répandit une chaleur agréable dans mon estomac. La caféine fit rapidement son effet, coulant dans mes veines, éveillant mes sens et j'enfilai prestement ma veste, alors que mon amant patientait près de la porte, déjà paré. Je déposai la tasse sur la table basse, la vaisselle serait pour ce soir, avant de le rejoindre, après m'être emparé de mes clés, mon portefeuille et mon téléphone, pour les fourrer dans mes poches. J'embrassai une dernière fois ses lèvres appétissantes, puis refermai la porte derrière nous.

…

À la seconde où nous entrâmes dans le commissariat, je sus que mon impression avait été la bonne. Quand Sandra m'aperçut, appuyée sur la rambarde de la coursive devant son bureau, il n'y eut aucun esclandre, aucun scandale. Elle me fit juste signe de monter immédiatement, le visage fermé, les traits tirés. Elle avait dû se faire du souci pour moi et la culpabilité m'envahit. Je passai la porte vitrée, derrière laquelle elle m'attendait, installée dans son fauteuil, le regard insondable. Le battant se referma dans un clic discret et je n'osai plus bouger, attendant ma sentence. Mais les cris ne vinrent pas. À la place, elle soupira, avant de prendre la parole calmement.

« Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, John. Je ne veux plus jamais voir un mail de ce genre, de votre part. » J'ouvris la bouche, pour m'expliquer. « Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'exposer le pourquoi du comment. Dorian s'en est déjà chargé, dans les grandes lignes et c'est amplement suffisant. » Dit-elle, simplement, avant de retourner à ses dossiers.

« Et… c'est tout ? » Demandai-je, au bout d'un moment, en voyant qu'elle ne comptait rien ajouter.

« Non, c'est vrai, une dernière chose. Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien de cette relation. Mais, en retour, je vous demande d'être discrets. Je ne vous apprends rien, en vous rappelant que Dorian reste, peu importe ce que vous en pensez, la propriété du gouvernement. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en disposer de cette manière. Mais puisque tout ceci est de ma faute et que je vous connais suffisamment pour être sûr que votre attachement n'a rien de malsain, je vais juste fermer les yeux. »

« En quoi êtes-vous responsable ? » M'étonnai-je.

« C'est moi qui ait pris la décision de le réveiller. Parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il serait bon pour vous, car il est spécial, comme vous. Je n'avais juste pas anticipé la tournure que cela prendrait. Je ne vais donc pas vous en blâmer, maintenant. Faites juste en sorte de ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras avec la hiérarchie. Je ne veux pas entendre qu'on vous a surpris dans un placard à balais, c'est clair ? »

« Limpide. » Répondis-je, trop heureux qu'elle nous laisse en paix.

« Il restera chez vous, officiellement pour les raisons que vous aviez évoquées, pour me convaincre, en premier lieu. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez entre les quatre murs de votre appartement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais durant les heures de travail… »

« J'ai compris. » La coupai-je.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. » Me congédia-t-elle, un micro-sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Dorian m'attendait en bas, appuyé contre mon bureau, en pleine conversation avec Valerie. Je l'observai un moment. Les grands gestes qu'il faisait avec ses mains, son sourire si entier. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je me perdis, une fois de plus, dans son regard bleu si expressif, avant de descendre les rejoindre, pour me pencher sur une nouvelle enquête.

**FIN**


End file.
